Threesome
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Yup...title says it all. MaureenJoanneMimi...sexfic oneshot. Rated M


**Hey...warning: Maureen/Joanne/Mimi threesome up ahead. Now that you've been warned you can either keep reading, or stop now...so don't get pissed at me if you read and don't like it...I did not force you to read this.**

**The MiJoMo idea was suggested by: _GirlInTheMirror121 - _shout out to her! Woo!**

**Another shout out goes to:**_**The Girl Of Many Fandoms**_** - I hope you enjoy this!**

**Another A/N: Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, which i bet you Joanne will be...and Mimi maybe a little OOC too...I tried my best...it's hard to get Joanne to agree to a threesome! **

**With that said i don't own Rent.**

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Threesome

"I can't believe it!" Mimi said with fret while barging into MoJo's apartment.

"What?" Joanne's head quickly shot up from reading a novel, while Maureen stumbled out of the bedroom half asleep.

"Is there a reason why I'm being woken up?" Maureen bitterly asked while snuggling on the couch with Joanne.

"Roger and Mark!" Was all Mimi could say.

"Yes…" Maureen said urging her to carry on.

"Are…together!" Mimi said. "Naked!"

Joanne and Maureen gasped. "What!"

Mimi nodded with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Maureen get the tequila and wine, this calls for a girls night!" Joanne ordered, and Maureen quickly complied.

A few hours later, all three were pretty much wasted, Joanne being the drunkest one of all.

"Joanne you are a light weight!" Mimi teased and pushed the lawyer who tumbled to the ground.

"Hey." Joanne said and pulled herself back into a sitting position.

"It's true Pookie." Maureen smirked and slid off the couch and sat in between Mimi and Joanne who were on the ground. She then frowned towards Mimi. "And hey, don't push my girlfriend when she is intoxicated."

"Yeah." Joanne whined and cuddled up next to Maureen.

"Sorry..." Mimi snorted and took a long swig from a wine bottle.

At that time a plan formed in Joanne's head, so she reached out and pushed Mimi, thus acting on her plan.

"Hey!" Mimi shouted almost spilling her wine.

Maureen smiled. She was enjoying this. "Push her back Mimi."

Mimi leaned over the diva and pushed Joanne, and soon the two girls were having a mini shoving fight over Maureen's legs.

"Okay, okay!" Maureen said putting a stop to the slapping hands "I have a better idea of what you two can do." She said with a wicked smile.

"What?" Mimi said her eyes still glued on Joanne to make sure she didn't surprise attack her.

"Kiss." Maureen answered and Joanne and Mimi both averted their eyes to the drama queen.

"Kiss!?" Joanne shouted. "How drunk our you!?"

"Not very...you drank all my drinks." Maureen pouted. "So I think you should make it up to me and kiss Mimi."

"Wouldn't you want her to kiss you?" Mimi asked while she gulped down some more wine.

"After she kisses you." Maureen said.

Mimi swallowed and then eyed Joanne. She had kissed girls before to experiment, hell she even danced with half naked women at her work, Joanne wouldn't hurt. "Okay I'll do it."

"I won't!" Joanne protested. "The only person I will kiss is Maureen."

Maureen frowned. "Come on Pookie...I _dare _you to kiss Mimi."

Mimi gasped. "She dared you Joanne, now you _have _to do it."

"You're a freak Maureen!" Joanne said. "You're a horny freak who wants to watch two girls make out."

Maureen shrugged. "So what are you waiting for? Stick your tongue down Mimi's throat."

Joanne sighed. She new very well this was the alcohol, and as a way to please her girlfriend she leaned in and kissed Mimi, good and hard.

Maureen nodded in approval as the two girls leaned over her to kiss. "Yeah, now stick your hand down-" She stopped midway when she spotted Mimi's hand slip up Joanne's shirt. "Wow Mimi you are a frisky girl."

A couple minutes later they pulled away, and Joanne eyed Maureen. "Happy now?"

Maureen squirmed a little, there was no doubt that she was totally turned on now. "Threesome." Where the only words she could spit out.

"No!" Joanne said, even in her drunken state she new what was right from wrong.

"Please..." Maureen pouted and pulled Joanne close so the lawyer was straddling her thigh. "I promise I'll pay attention to mostly you."

"But Mimi is one of our good friends."

"Which is better than doing it with a stranger. Come on if she is up for it will you?" Maureen asked. "I promise I won't ask for anything else in my entire life if you give me this right now."

"Yes you will." Joanne huffed.

"Okay so I will I'm a diva I have needs. But come on Joanne! I'll be your slave!" Maureen begged. "Remember the last time I was your slave...remember Joanne...I rubbed your feet and kissed them."

Joanne thought it over. She loved when Maureen was her slave, the diva did more than just rub and kiss her feet. She did a lot of kissing, and oh how Maureen used her tongue. The thought of it sent pleasant chills down her spine, and finally she answered. "Fine! But you have to be my slave for a whole month."

Maureen cheered brightly and quickly turned to Mimi. "Mimi you wanna have a three-" Again Maureen stopped mid-sentence when she faced a half naked Mimi.

"Let's do this." Mimi smirked. "I'm drunk and horny. And my boyfriend just cheated on me with Mark!"

"Wow...slut." Maureen whispered but shrugged it off. She didn't care she was getting her threesome.

Mimi moved in to straddle Maureen's other thigh. She was actually excited to do this. She had the odd dream about Joanne and Maureen and now she was going to get to experience both of them.

"Wait!" Joanne said and protectively wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck. "I want to set some rules before we start."

"Rules?" Maureen asked while her hand ran up and down both Mimi's and Joanne's back and ass. She was really enjoying the fact that two girls were straddling each of her thighs. "Come on Jo this is sex, we don't need rules."

"Yes we do." Joanne said and eyed Mimi. "No kissing, touching, or grinding Maureen."

"Joanne!" Maureen whined. "Then what's the point of having a threesome. Have another drink and loosen up or something. I want Mimi's mouth, and hands on me! And I'm touching her too!"

"Well then so am I!" Joanne argued and quickly had her arms around Mimi, and her lips kissing up her neck. "How do you like that Maureen? Huh I'm kissing another girl in front of you."

Maureen grinned and acted mad to get Joanne going. "Oh I hate it Joanne...if you don't stop I'm going to be so pissed."

With that being said Joanne kissed Mimi even harder, and soon clothes began flying everywhere and all three of them were naked.

Joanne began to kiss down Maureen's body until she made it in between her legs and entered her tongue deep inside. Maureen let herself enjoy the feel of Joanne's tongue, and then decided to take this time to make out with Mimi while Joanne was distracted.

Mimi must have been reading Maureen's mind because before the diva could provoke a kiss, the dancer was already leaning in, and the two started their very own make out session. It was good to be Maureen right now. Joanne was currently eating her out, while Mimi made out with her.

Maureen let moans escape her lips. Mimi also let out a moan of her own when Maureen placed her hand in between her legs and began to tease.

"Stop teasing." Mimi demanded and bit down on Maureen's lower lip to make her point.

Soon Mimi was lying on Maureen with her back to Maureen's front. The diva roughly entered her causing Mimi to let out a loud yelp of pleasure. At that same time Maureen moved her hips against Joanne's mouth, and pretty soon Maureen hit her climax, and screamed out the lawyer's name.

Joanne surfaced with a smile, which soon turned into a frown when she spotted Mimi on top of Maureen grinding against her fingers.

"Joanne..." Mimi panted as she rocked her hips against Maureen and propped up her own two fingers just below her belly button. "Come on."

Joanne eyed the dancer for a minute a little hesitant at first. But she needed to be released, so she stood up and gently lowered herself on Mimi's finger's.

"So fucking hot." Maureen said and basked in the fact that a naked Joanne and Mimi were piled on top of her.

Mimi moved her hips faster, and Joanne did the same while she made out with Maureen whose head was peaking out from behind Mimi's shoulder. Shortly after the two screamed out their orgasm and everyone slumped together.

"Awesome!" Maureen said as she laid there in all her glory.

Mimi took a breath and then pulled Joanne into a kiss until her body stopped trembling.

"I need to snuggle." Mimi said after breaking her kiss with Joanne.

"Joanne is good at that." Maureen said. "Joanne...can you snuggle us both?"

Joanne stood up and laid on the couch. Maureen was quickly lying half on the lawyer leaving room for Mimi. "Come on Meems!"

Mimi nodded and climbed on the couch with them.

"That was different." Joanne said as her arms circled around both girls.

"I'm so happy I'm drunk." Mimi said.

"Me too." Joanne agreed.

Maureen smiled and snuggled closer to Joanne. "I'm so happy I'm sober...I'll be remembering this day for the rest of my life."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meh...could have been better...(Please be nice)**


End file.
